Watching Alan Rickman Movies with Harry
by Sevix
Summary: When Snape finds out about the extremely talented Alan Rickman, he becomes more than just a fan. Now Harry is wondering why he ever bought a DVD player. Warnings:HP/SS Slash. Sexual Content. Language.
1. Chapter 1: Alan Rickman

Watching Alan Rickman Movies with Harry

By: Sevix

Chapter 1

"I told you that you would find some use for it." Harry all but laughed at the enthusiasm on Snape's face. He bought the DVD player because he always wanted one when he was a kid. Dudley always had everything Harry wanted. Now Harry could afford it and thought it necessary to indulge himself, and his husband, every now and then.

"Stop throwing it in my face and watch this." He picked up the remote from off the bed and pushed the play button.

A man with a deep rich voice wearing all black yelled, "… And call off Christmas!"

Snape paused Robin Hood Prince of Thieves on a body shot of The Sheriff of Nottingham and gave Harry an excited look. "Did you see him?"

"You mean Alan Rickman?" Harry didn't know a lot about muggle actors, but Alan Rickman had always been one of his favorites. To tell the truth, he Rickman reminded him, in some distant way, about Severus. He wasn't sure why.

"He is… there are no words."

"Wait. No words? That's a first. Who would have thought, Severus Snape would have no words." Harry was holding on by a thread. If Severus didn't stop idolizing Rickman, then Harry might crack up laughing very soon. He hadn't seen Sev this excited about anything since Harry took the job as quidditch coach after Hooch's retirement.

Their dark bedroom in the Dungeons of Hogwarts was the prefect place to watch movies and Harry had the feeling that that's just what they would do a lot more often.

"He's great Sev, but he's not as amazing as-"

"Shh… trying to watch the movie here. Harry looked to the bed, and Snape had spread out on top of the green duvet, he had already pushed play, and was in the act of turning up the volume to drown out Harry's voice.

"I'm going to get some dinner. Do you want anything?" he said rolling his eyes at the glazed look that his husband had on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to shut-up?"

"Actually, you said-"

"Shut-UP!"

Harry stalked out of the room feeling more and more crestfallen by the moment. He started walking towards the great hall and decided that he was just being stupid. Severus would forget about this momentary obsession soon enough.

"Really Sev, You don't think this is a little excessive?"

"Don't you think that breathing is a little excessive?"

"Yeah, like that's the same."

"Thanks for finally understanding. Now shut up and watch the movie."

"Git," Harry whispered as he joined Severus on the bed. He rested his head on Severus's chest. Severus's arm wrapped around his shoulders and with the other he pushed play. "I still can't believe you bought all of his movies. "

"You think that after three weeks of me obsessing over this man you would get the picture."

"I still don't see what is so great about him, Sev. He's a brilliant actor, that's for sure. He also is pretty damn sexy, but I've never seen you like this."

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair. "I love you, and no matter how many completely sexy actors I see, I always will."

As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. A warm feeling spread through his body starting at his head, and traveled all the way to the ground. "Love yo-"

"Shh, he's talking."

Good feelings gone. Now he had the choice of watching his man lust over someone five times older than him, or he could spend the night patrolling the corridors and wanking in the bathroom when Sev was asleep.

"Listen to his voice. How could I have gone 30 years without hearing his voice?"

Well, at least if he stayed with Severus and watched this movie he would get some tonight. Plus, Harry had seen this movie and in the end of Dark Harbor Alan makes out with a way younger man. That would defiantly get Sev in the mood. _'Can I sink any lower?'_

"It's not just how he talks, watch his hands. They move so skillfully… and his eyebrows! Don't you love how they move when he talks?"

This was going to be a long night.

Harry awoke with Severus spooned up behind him. "Sev. Sev." Harry nudged him softly. "Sorry I fell asleep before the movie was over."

Severus's eyes fluttered open for a few seconds, then slowly shut again. "It's okay. You missed a great ending though." He leaned over and tried to reach Harry's lips, but couldn't summon enough energy, so he just planted a soft kiss on the top of Harry's head. His arms were wrapped around Harry's waist very tightly, almost possessively.

"I've already seen it." Harry spoke lazily. He thought that Severus knew that already. He let his body rest against the body of his husband behind him. "Glad you enjoyed it though."

"How could you sleep if you knew that a kiss that great was coming up?" He pressed his nose onto the back of Harry's hair and nuzzled his head. "And enjoying it would be an understatement."

"Um…" Harry leaned into Severus's nuzzle. "That feels nice. I wish that we could stay in bed all day" Harry's eyes started to shut again. He felt that his eyes were weighed down by anvils. "Can't we just go to sleep for a few more hours?"

He heard Sev chuckle softly into his ear. "You can, but I have class in less than an hour." He kissed the top of Harry's head again and then sat up. "I need to take a shower." He strode over to the door and opened it. Just before he walked out, he glanced back at Harry on the bed. His face was buried in the duvet and he looked so young. "Hey, you better be up by the time I get out, or else."

"Um… I think I'll chance it."

Harry heard another low chuckle right before he gave into the sinking feeling pulling his eyes shut.

"Wht time sis it?" Harry incoherently mumbled in sync with the hands rubbing his back. This was his favorite way to wake up. He also heard some noise that he couldn't quite place while his head was under his pillow. The muffled sound became quite clear as he lifted the pillow off his head and sat up. "Another movie?"

"Yeah, this one is called Galaxy Quest. It's 4:00pm if you want to know. I'm all done with classes for the day." He leaned over and kissed his husband until he was fully awake.

"Hey, you did that without even pausing the movie," Harry said with a smile.

"Tim Allen was the only one on the screen at the moment, so I didn't really care." He smiled one of his rare smiles that made Harry's stomach jump. "I can't believe that you slept in so late. Any responsible adult wouldn't sleep into this hour. Then again, no responsible adult would have slept with his student."

"First of all, the quidditch season doesn't start for another two weeks, and second, it was my last day of school in my seventh year. I don't think that really counts."

"I think that if anyone found out then-" He paused for a few seconds to hear Alan talk, then started right back where he was after the scene switched, "- I would still be in a substantial amount trouble."

"Well, it's as if you came on to me. I practically begged you to take me on your office floor." Harry paused in thought about how much he really did love that night. "And it wasn't your choice that almost every night after that, for over a year, I showed up and we did the same thing." A smile came to his face. "Over and over, might I add."

"Over and over is right." His voice got even deeper. "And then you came here and never left." All the sudden Harry was pushed onto his back and Snape was on top of him. "Not that I mind, might I add." And with that, Snape had his tongue down his throat. They only broke apart when neither of them had any breath left at all in their lungs.

"This is when I don't care that you are over half my age."


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Overboard

Chapter 2

Harry sat on the bed with a book open. He didn't really know why they had a table or couches in their room; they spent all of the time on the bed. Not that he minded. He was about halfway through his novel when Severus came in.

"At least you're up this time," Severus mumbled. "Don't tell me you are reading that stupid book again." He grabbed the book from Harry's grasp while Harry snatched to grab it back, but he missed and fell onto the bed, stomach down.

"Sev, give it back," Harry said while pushing himself up.

"I don't see how you like these books. First of all, they are totally inaccurate. I do not act like how she said I do. And then there is this Voldemort fellow. I hardly think that a politician Rowling wasn't found of was really dangerous at all."

"Come on, Sev. It's a book about me. I mean I wish that I was really a hero of the wizarding world, and I got this scar when my dad dropped me on my head. And of course there is the fact that they actually aren't dead, but it is still a fascinating story." A little more quietly Harry said, "And Rowling wouldn't have made you such a bastard if you would have just granted her that interview she wanted."

"I did not want to be interviewed for a fictional children's' story. I didn't want this book to be written at all."

"Well, if you would have just given the interview then she wouldn't have thought you were so crabby, and then you would have come off better instead of scaring millions of children around the world."

"Maybe I like scaring children. The only thing about theses books that I like is that she at least got most of Hogwarts right, and that she didn't invent any characters."

"Yeah, but the ministry is really pissed that she released the books in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. There was that whole debate on if it went against the Statute of Secrecy, remember?"

"Yeah, but I seem to remember that she won for some idiotic reason." Snape looked like he was really indifferent to this. He walked into the other room and sat down at the table. "I still know more about theses books than you do."

"You've only read them once."

"And unlike you," he sneered, "I can retain information that I read."

"They are also about me."

"That's another reason why I know more about them."

"Are you saying that you only read them because I'm the main character?"

"Yes."

"Awwww…"

"Shut up," he smiled a little as he said this, making it cute, rather than menacing. "Besides, one of the reasons that I have a problem with Rowling and these books it that she obviously wants you still. What would you think if your spouse's ex-girlfriend wrote an entire novel with him as the main character?"

"Well, I admit that I still think that she is in love with me. But I dated her for like a month in my 5th year. I found out I was gay when I was with her. There is defiantly nothing going on between us."

"Damn right, you're gay. If not, some of the things we've done were very, very, against your sexuality."

"I'll show you my sexuality," he said as he straddled the chair that Sev had sat down in and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you show me why I turned gay in the first place." Tonight he was actually going to get laid. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry needed sex, a lot.

A low groan came from Snape's throat as Harry pressed their mouths together. One of Harry's hands tangled in Snape's long black hair, the other ran along his slender stomach. Another groan came from someone. Harry wasn't sure if it came from him, or Sev, but either way, human contact felt nice.

One of Severus's hands tugged on the edge of Harry's T-shirt. They only broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Harry's head. Severus's kisses traveled from Harry's mouth, down to his neck. Biting and nibbling, and sucking, making sure that he left his marks.

Harry tugged at Severus's hair and started pulling on the belt buckle on Sev's pants.

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah, that feels nice Sev." At this point, Severus was tracing his happy trail with small kisses and licks. But he stopped and looked up at Harry.

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit."

"What is it Sev?" Harry said a little confused and scared.

"The Barchester Chronicles are on in two minutes. Its one of the few I don't have yet and it's never on TV."

"You can't be serious," Harry said still leaning over Severus. "You can _not_ be serious."

"Sorry. But I totally forgot. We can finish this later," he said standing up, forcing Harry with him. "You can come and watch with me if you want."

"I think I'm going to take a shower. Thanks though," Harry spat. He walked out of the room to the bathroom where he was very hard. _'I hate Rickman'_ Harry thought to himself, and but decided to take care of one problem at a time.

Apparently the Barchester Chronicles was very long. Harry didn't want to stick there with Severus right now, so he decided to go and visit Sirius. He walked up to the defense against the dark arts classroom. Sirius was sitting in his office and talking on the telephone.

Seeing Harry, Sirius ended the conversation that he was having. "Hey, someone just showed up. I've got to go. Yeah, uh huh. Okay. Talk to you later, bye." He placed the phone on the receiver, and looked up at Harry. "What's going on Harry?"

"Nothing much. I just haven't talked to my godfather in a while. I was reading that Harry Potter series, the latest one was about you, you know."

"Yep, that's my favorite one." Sirius broke into a wicked grin. "I still don't see why I had to be the bad guy for most of the story though. And to think that I would betray your parents, that's just idiotic."

"Sirius, it's just a book."

"I know. But still it hurt when you wanted to kill me."

"Well, I would have rethought it if I knew that you always hated Snape," Harry said bitterly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sirius asked, looking more amused than sympathetic.

"Nothing major, it's just Severus is taking this obsession with Rickman a little overboard. I can't even get laid lately."

Sirius shuddered. "I know I asked, but I really don't want to know about the sex life of my godson, especially when he is sleeping with McGreasy."

"Why do you call him that? I might be pissed at him, but he is my husband and I really love him."

"Well, Snivillus just wasn't working anymore, and even though you are banging him," another shudder, "I can't just give up a life worth of teasing, now can I?" Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Let's take a walk, Harry."

Harry followed Sirius out of the classroom and they started talking as they left proceeded to go outside. It was cloudy and grey out, but not too windy. Harry liked it when the weather wasn't perfect outside. More often than not, it seemed to reflect his mood.

"Every relationship has problems, and, as much as I hate to admit it, you and Severus are prefect for each other. I was really surprised when you said told me the day that you and Snape were engaged. Remember?"

How could he forget that day? At that point Harry hadn't told Sirius about him and Snape seeing each other. The look on Sirius face when Harry had said that he was sleeping with Snape was a mix between complete and utter horror, and a look that said you better be kidding or I will kill you and everyone you know.

Eventually he warmed up to the idea. Well… somewhat. Until the day of the wedding. "Yeah, how could I forget? That was nothing compared to what you did on the wedding day." Sirius broke out laughing.

"Sorry," he said trying to change his laughter into a cough. "Yeah, sorry about that. But I mean if you weren't getting married, and it happened to someone that wasn't your fiancé, then you have to admit that it was pretty damn funny." He started cracking up laughing again, not even bothering to try and hide it this time.

"If you are done now," he gave Sirius a glare solid glare that could match Severus's. "The point was that I was getting married. And I don't think that turning Sev's tuxedo purple and pink, then cursing his hair so it was striped rainbow right before the service was not even slightly funny. I had to deal with him after that, and it was not fun. I still have nightmares about it." Harry smiled.

"I said sorry like a million times. But as I was saying before we went off on this tangent-"

"Do you even know what a tangent is?"

"Do I have to know? I head some muggles saying it, okay? Anyway, as I was saying, you guys are really prefect. I think that we were all a little shocked when you told us, but after we saw how you two looked at each other, it was a stupid for any of us to say that he was using you for the sex. Harry, if you can see the way that he looks at you from another person's perspective, you would know how much all of us are jealous of the two of you."

"I guess."

"Do you know the real reason why I don't come to dinner at the great hall if Severus is there?"

"I just thought that it was because you hated him."

"No, it's because I can't stand the way he looks at you. He stares at you like he wants to take you right there on the table. I just can't stand it. To tell you the truth, I just don't want anyone looking at you like that. I saw you grow up, I was there almost the whole time, and I feel like you are my son. It just so hard to think that you are not a child anymore, and Severus is a constant reminder of that; I mean me and Remus will never have a kid, and you are the closest thing that we have.

"Thanks, Sirius. How is Remus anyway? I haven't seen him in a while. I still have a hard time believing that he actually took the care of magical creatures job."

Dumbledore had a hard time finding someone after Hagrid got married to Olympe and moved to France, so Remus took the job. "No one really seems to care about his "problem" anymore. Not after he was in those books. And that's another reason why I am a huge Harry Potter fan," he said as he gave Harry a playful wink.

"I'm flattered," Harry said sarcastically. "Don't you love having him here though?"

"It's prefect. I love having him around all the time. We have never lived together before, and I didn't think that it would be this great. But truthfully, I would send all my time with him if I could. Do you want to go see him? He should be in our room."

"Not right now. I think that I'm just going to go call my dad. I haven't talked to him since last week. Thanks for all the advice Sirius."

"Anytime. Tell McGreasy I said hi."

"His response will be, fuck off, Rover."

"I know it will be. I wouldn't expect anything else." He smiled and turned back towards the school and walked away.

Harry sat down by a tree and looked at the lake for a minute. He watched as rain started to fall onto the lake and decided that it was time to get back to Sev. He actually did want to call his mom and dad to see how they were. Last he heard, dad had broken his arm trying to water ski.

Harry got to his and Sev's room. He heard the TV in the bedroom. The door was shut, so he was free to talk on the phone with out getting interrupted. Another thing that Rowling got wrong was that wizards don't use phones and electronics at Hogwarts. Harry used both electronics and the phone, and from what he could tell, so did everyone else. Wizards even had their own TV channel.

He dialed his parent's number. It rang three times before anyone picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey, dad. How's your leg?"

"Fine. How's the greasy bastard?"

"What's with you and Sirius?" Harry laughed. "The both of you are like children."

"Just because we make jokes a lot, doesn't mean we are childer- Who am I kidding? We never grew up."

"So how's mom?" he asked, ignoring the childish comments his father kept saying.

"Great. Wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, pass it to her."

Harry heard his dad yell, "Lil! You're son is on the phone. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes." She grabbed the phone, and a second later Harry heard, "Hey hun. How's work been treating you?"

"Great mom. How's dad's immaturity been treating you?"

"Same old, same old. You would think that once he hit 30 he would grow up, but it seems like he is just getting more immature as he ages."

"You know, that sounds exactly like Sirius."

"Figures. So how's Severus doing?"

"Fine. I just think that he is being a little obsessive. I mean he gets so distracted. I just feel cut off from him."

"Don't worry, hun. He'll get over it. Actually I wanted to talk to him about something. Is he there?"

"Yeah, I can see if he wants to talk. Wait one second."

Harry walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Severus was still sitting on the bed and watching his movie. It was a commercial at the moment and Severus looked over at Harry as the door opened. "Hey. Finally going to join me?"

"Not right now. Mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine," said Harry.

"Great. I wanted to talk to her too. I'll be right there." Severus slid off the bed and walked past Harry out of the door.

Harry heard him grab the phone off the table and start talking. He picked up a few word. It wasn't strange that Severus and his mom were talking. He just wasn't sure that this was a normal conversation. Usually Severus and Lily got on fine, but today, Severus seemed a little angry. He heard Sev say, "That's not what I was thinking of, but it could work." Then he heard more muttering from the other side of the phone. After a few minutes he heard, "Talk to you later. We will work out the rest later. Bye."

Harry backed away from the door, and sat on the bed, pretending to be fascinated with the show on TV. The movie that Sev was watching was just ended and the credits were about halfway over. It was hard to pretend to be interested in credits of a movie, but he thought he could pull it off.

Severus reentered the room and looked at Harry on the bed. Then he looked to the TV. "The movie is over?" he asked quietly. He saw the credits rolling. "And I missed Alan's name on the credits. Damn."

"So what did you and mom talk about?" Harry asked wondering what Sev and his mother were planning.

"We weren't discussing anything that you would care about. I think that I'm going to go to bed." He sat down next to Harry on the bed and slid into the covers. He kissed Harry's head, and grabbed his hand. "I love you so much." His eyes sparkled a little bit as he smiled at Harry.

Harry couldn't stay mad at Sev. No matter how much of a bastard he was, Harry had a week spot for that smile. "I love you too. So much. Never leave me." He leaned his head on Severus's chest and Sev stroked his hair.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." He yawned. "Goodnight." He rested his hand on Harry's back and drifted off to sleep.

Harry lay there for a few hours thinking about how much he loved Severus. He thought about what Sirius said; about how Severus looked at him. And for the first time he noticed that he looked at Severus the same way.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

Chapter 3

As the sun rose, Harry rolled over in the bed and felt around for Severus. Feeling nothing but blankets and air as he groped around, he opened his eyes slowly to see where Sev went. He pushed himself up leisurely and looked around the room. The TV was off, the door was shut, and Harry thought that he heard muffled voices from the other room. As quiet as he could, he got off the bed and made his way clumsily towards the door. He tripped over a dirty pair of trousers and hit his head on the vanity as he tumbled to the ground.

"Shit, arse, buggering sodding hell." Harry muttered in a muffled voice while picking himself up from the floor with one hand and checking if he was bleeding with the other. He noticed that there was no blood and proceeded to the door. When Harry made it to the door, he placed his ear up to the wood and listened intently.

"Do you think that he even suspects anything?" Harry heard Severus say. Another voice was muttering something back to him. It sounded female.

Severus voice sounded again, "That's not what I meant. Of course he will say something, but that isn't what I wanted to know. I mean do you think he actually knows something? Because if he does… well, lets just say that it will be a problem."

Harry could hear the woman's voice, but there wasn't anything that he could gather from the incoherent mumbling that was on the other side of the phone. What was this all about? Who were they talking about and why were they keeping it a secret.

Harry didn't want this conversation to go on any longer. He just wanted to have Severus around his arms and to be back in bed. He opened the door and stepped out into the living room. Sev was on the phone. In mid sentence Sev said, "Hey, I've go to go. Harry is up. Talk to you later."

He heard the voice say something that sounded like goodbye. Severus set the phone down on the receiver and looked at Harry. "What are you doing up this early?" He looked shocked not to Harry's surprise. Harry usually didn't even thinking about waking up until ten, and that was extremely early by his standards.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Who was that on the phone?" Harry tried to seem casual but didn't think that he pulled it off by the look that Severus gave him. When he was suspicious he always raised one eyebrow like he was doing at that precise instant.

"I was just chatting. It wasn't anything important." He took Harry's hand. "Let's just go back to bed. You look like death." Sev always was great about avoiding questions and changing the subject. He could be a politician. Harry knew that he would get noting out of the man. He was so ambiguous sometimes.

"Yeah, I hate it when you are up so early. I can't seem to sleep as well when you aren't there." Harry said while they walked more towards the bedroom. He thought about getting something started, but wasn't sure if he could stay awake or not_. __'Maybe later,' _he thought. _'That is if Sev didn't have another movie to watch.'_ Ok so maybe he wasn't quite over Sev ditching him yet, but he would be soon.

Severus looked at him with this animal look on his face. Harry knew that look. He knew that look so well in fact that he would know it even if he had his eyes closed. "You don't sleep that well when I'm there either." Harry might not have been in the mood for sex, but he was defiantly in the mood for revenge. This could be very fun.

"Some of the things you do, do make it very, very hard to…" he leaned over so that his lips almost brushed Sev's ear, "sleep," he whispered and then nipped the edge of Severus's ear lobe. A low animal growl came from the back of Severus's throat. "I bet that you can use that throat for something better than moaning."

The look in Severus eyes grew even more. Harry also noticed that something of Severus's was also growing. Before Harry knew it, he was pressed against the closed door of the bedroom and Severus was pressing his mouth to his. He felt Sev's erection pressed against his stomach. He was also hard, but he wasn't going to let that ruin his fun. He could always take care of that later.

Harry smiled against Severus's lips before letting Severus's tongue slip into his mouth. It was going in a pattern, tracing something that Harry was totally oblivious to. Harry totally screwed up the pattern, trying to be as rough as he could. If he wanted his plan to work, then he was really going to get Sev to lose control. That was something that Harry was pretty confident that he could do.

Harry started moving his hips in circles against Sev's leg. Driving his erection so he was confident Severus knew it was there. That was something that Severus went crazy for. Severus placed both hands on the door and leaned into Harry. His full weight rested on Harry's mouth and lower body. Harry knew that Sev was trying to show him how much he needed sex right now, and how much Harry made him want it more.

One of the hands on the door slid onto Harry's waist and down to his hips. Snape moved his hips at the same rhythm that Harry was moving his. Severus's hand pushed on Harry's hip and led it into a faster rhythm. He moved his mouth to Harry's, and pressed hard kisses to Harry's neck. There would defiantly be bruises all over tomorrow.

"Sev… Sev. That feels so nice. So, so nice." Harry wasn't lying, but didn't want to lose control so he decided to move things along. "Suck me… Let me fuck your mouth." He determined that he could have some relief before he went through with his plan. After all, guys will be guys.

"Harry…" Sev moaned as he fell to his knees. He started to pull down the boxers that Harry was wearing. Luckily Harry only slept in his underwear because he didn't want to wait for more than that to come off. He dropped the boxers only a fraction lower than they originally were; Just enough to release his member from its cloth prison. Severus raised his head, and looked up at Harry. Harry stared point blank at him and said, "Don't you dare stop, Severus Tobias Snapeeee…" Harry moaned as Sev gave a low chuckle and started placing kisses up his happy trail. There wasn't much that Harry could do until Sev finished the job, so fisted his hands in Sev's long hair and pushed down, hard. "NOW!" he heard himself growl.

"A little inpatient are we?" But he obeyed. If he didn't then Sev would sleep on the couch for a month. The blue and white plaid boxers that Harry was wearing were yanked the rest of the way down swiftly. Which distracted Harry for a moment as he stepped out of them, but it was soon forgotten as Sev ran his tongue up the shaft.

"Sev… don't… tease." Harry was not in the mood for the kind of games that Sev was trying to play. He held tighter to Sev's hair and thrust fast. Sev took it, and started moving his mouth so at a steady pace. Harry started moving faster now making sure that he didn't let Sev move. He fucked his mouth hard. He knew he was about to come and was about to warn Sev when he changed his mind.

Harry released into Snape's mouth. Harry felt like he was about to melt, but at that moment Sev stood up and kissed him. The taste of his seed was on Sev's tongue. This had become a trademark move that Severus did whenever decided to perform felacio. The first time Severus had done this Harry felt a little strange, but now Harry found it strangely seductive.

He decided that if he didn't go through with the plan soon, then he wouldn't go through with it at all. Maybe he wasn't too tired for sex after all, but he couldn't let this spoil his diabolical plot for ultimate revenge. After this, Harry was sure that he would like the mornings a lot more.

"Now your turn." Harry said, turning his body around, so his arse was pressed into Sev.

"Elshg…" Was all that Snape could say in response. Now it was Harry's turn to chuckle. Harry pressed harder into Severus. Sev started to pull off Harry's shirt as he placed kisses up Harry's back. When Harry was bare of clothes, Sev didn't stop with the kissing, but Harry felt Sev's hands leave his body and heard Sev start to pull off his own boxers. Severus was almost always in his robes, so luckily for Harry this was one of those rare occasions it didn't take a full five minuets to undress him.

Harry felt a finger probe his entrance. He leaned into the pressure. "More." Harry muttered. Sev said something and a jar came flying from the cabinet. Harry felt another finger enter, and another. They rubbed a spot that made electricity jolt through Harry's whole body.

"MORE!" Harry cried. He was totally in control of the situation. He thought. When he felt the fingers remove from him, something much larger pressed against him. 'This is my time to shine.' Harry thought.

Before Sev could get what he wanted so desperately, and Harry knew he wanted it really bad, Harry said, "Oh shit, Sev. I forgot. I've got to go."

"WHAT!" Severus snarled.

Harry pushed him away. "I'm so sorry, but I told Sirius I would meet him like a half-hour ago. That's why I woke up so early." Harry moved away from Sev and grabbed his boxers. "You understand right?" Harry smiled. It wasn't a fake smile either. He broke out into a massive smirk when he saw the look on Sev's face. It was something that Harry was never going to forget.

The look was a mix between being utterly dumfounded and… well, he was dumfounded. Harry had never seen Severus dumfounded before. Hell, he had never even seen Snape confused. This was a wonderful day.

And with a quick kiss to Sev's stunned looking face, he proceeded into the bedroom to change. It was sure hard to kiss someone when his jaw hung open like that. It was only 6:30 am, and this was proving to be a very productive day. A blow job and retribution. What accomplishments. Harry remembered that Sirius and Remus said that they wanted to go to Diagon Alley today. Maybe he would pay Sirius a visit after all.

When Harry went up to Sirius and Remus's room, he found the door was slightly ajar and it sounded like someone was singing.

"As my fathers' come to past, seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends…"

"Bravo." Harry started clapping and a blush rose in Lupin's cheeks.

"Harry, I didn't see you there. Sirius isn't here at the moment, if you are looking for him." Remus was lying on his couch with his laptop open on his stomach. It looked like he was on the internet. His shoulder length blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks.

"No. Just wanted to visit. So what are you doing anyway? Nice hair by the way." Lupin ran his fingers through his hair, hit a lump of knots, and the shrugged and gave up. Harry walked over to the back side of the couch and looked onto the computer screen. "Don't tell me those…"

"Are about you? Yes, they are." He scrolled down the screen and stopped at a big bulletin that was posted in the Gryffindor colors; A red background and large gold letters that sparkled.

"Oh, my gosh."

"Yep," Lupin said amused. "They are making a movie."

Harry didn't know whether to be amused or petrified. "Say again?" His face looked a little like what Snape's did earlier when Harry left. A movie, about him? What was the world coming to?

"A Harry Potter movie. Guess who the first person they cast was?"

"Dunno who?" Harry asked curiously. Who was going to play him? Who was going to play Sev? This could be bad.

"Hagrid. They cast Robbie Clotrate. Can you believe it? He looks nothing like Hagrid. Sirius and I had a good laugh about last night." Lupin placed his laptop down on the coffee table that was a few feet way from the couch.

"Who have they got for me?" Harry asked hoping that it wasn't some little rich kid who couldn't act and was just in it for the money.

"They haven't got you yet. They are having open casting calls, so it will probably be an unknown who ends up playing you." Lupin looked like this was the best day of his life. Harry wasn't quite sure why Remus liked the idea of the movie so much, but he was obviously very giddy.

"What about Sev?" Harry asked almost afraid to hear the answer. "Don't tell me its someone totally hideous, because that would totally kill Sev."

"I'm not sure yet. It's rumored that they want Tim Roth to take the part, but he hasn't accepted yet, so I don't know." Lupin was still grinning like an idiot.

At least Tim Roth wasn't too bad. "Why are you so happy about this, Remus?" Harry asked.

"They are going to make seven books right, Harry?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, they said that they plan to make all of the seven movies too. That means that I get to be on the big screen!" Interrupted Lupin.

Harry started to laugh. "You mean that you are actually going to try out for your part?" Harry laughed some more. Lupin, an actor. It was just ridiculous.

"What's so funny about that?" Lupin put on a fake pouting face and pretended that he was mad at Harry.

"First of all, it is just a stupid idea. Second, if you were doing movies then how could you teach and live here with Sirius?"

"Well, I love to teach, but you knew that I have always wanted to do something else, Harry. I don't want this job forever. As for me and Sirius, if I got the part I would be making enough money so he wouldn't have to teach either and we could buy a big house and everything."

"Well, I guess that you have a few years to think this through, don't you?" There was no way that he would actually go through with it, and Harry knew that, but he thought that it would be best to humor him.

At that moment Sirius walked into the room. "Hey, Harry. I don't think that I've ever seen you up this early before. What's going on?"

"Remus is just telling me about the movie," Harry said, not feeling as bad about it as before. It might actually be interesting.

"I thought that you would find it appealing." Sirius gave Harry one of those childish grins the he always had. Harry wished that Sev would smile as much as Sirius did. Although, when Sev did smile, it made Harry's heart melt, so it was better in the long run.

"It was very… different," Harry said thinking about taking Severus to the movies and seeing actors pretending to be like them. "You guys have to keep me posted on this, just make sure that you don't let Sev know just yet. I don't think that he is ready to know about this. Well, at least until we know who is playing him."

"I hope that it's someone really ugly." Sirius laughed. "Maybe Anthony Hopkins." Harry gave Sirius a death glare.

"Sev is not ugly, nor does Anthony Hopkins look anything like him. This is why I don't want you to tell Sev. He will go all crazy and feel all self-conscience. So no stupid jokes you too." He looked from Sirius to Remus, then back to Sirius again. "Especially you." He pointed his finger and stuck out his tongue at his godfather. "Because if Sev gets mad about this then it's me who has to hear about it for the rest of my life."

"Fine, I'll behave," Sirius said and put on a mock innocent face and batted his eyelashes. "Well, I'll try at least."

"Remus, will you take care of your puppy?" Harry asked facetiously.

"It's not as if I don't have him on a short leash already. What harm has he done to anyone lately."

"Right. What about…" Harry recited a list of random things that Sirius even did in the last few weeks.

After a couple minutes Remus stopped him. "Okay, okay. I get your point. I'll watch him." Remus stood up and went over to kiss his boyfriend.

Harry, a little uncomfortable watching his godfather and one of his friends making out, turned and muttered, "Get a room."

"You are in ours, thanks." Sirius smiled and said, "That's not all we have done on that couch. We have done a lot, lot worse."

"Hey, If we are going to play that game, guess what Severus and I did this morning. I got the best blow job tha-"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Sirius and Remus yelled in unison, trying to block out Harry's voice.

"- then I thrust my-"

"WE get the point!" The both yelled and Harry laughed.

"Thanks for that, Harry. I'm going to have nightmares for a week." Remus shuddered.

Sirius just kept repeating, "Ew, ew, ew, ew…" Over and over.

Harry laughed by how uncomfortable he was making them. "Well, nice seeing you guys, I'm going to go "talk**"**," he put emphasis on the word talk, "to Sev. See you guys later." Sirius saw still saying EW repeatedly. Harry waved goodbye and proceeded back to his bed, where hopefully Sev was lying down waiting for him. Before Harry left he called, "Hey, are you guys still going to Diagon Alley later?"

"I think so," Remus called back. "Well, call you if we are going. It all depends on the weather. I'll have to watch the weather station and see. Talk to you later Harry."

Harry walked down towards the dungeon. He had thoughts of the movie in his mind the whole time. But when he reached the door, he just thought of Sev. Harry was just hoping that he wasn't too mad.

Harry opened the door and called, "Sev!"

"In the bedroom." Sev called. He didn't sound mad, but you never knew with Sev. When Harry opened the door there was Sev lying on the bed under almost fifteen blankets.

"Why are you under all these blankets?" Harry asked.

"Trying to stay warm. How was your godfather?" He spat out the last word.

"He was okay. We might go to Diagon Alley later. Want to come?" Sev sounded distant, so Harry lifted up the blankets and slipped himself in.

"No. I hope he was better than sex." Harry tried to put his arms around Sev's waist, but Sev turned the other direction.

Maybe his plan wasn't such a good idea. He felt really terrible now. "I'm so sorry, Sev. I wasn't thinking."

"Huh," was his response.

"Sev, we can pick up where we left off." Harry leaned over Sev's slender body and nipped at his ear. Sev pulled away. "Come on, Sev. It was no worse than what you did to me a few days ago. I had to go wank in the bathroom while you watched a movie. How do you think that made me feel?"

Snape turned back towards Harry. "Shit. I forgot about that. I am an idiot. Are we even?" Harry was expecting Sev to yell like normal. This was a pleasant change. He vaguely wondered what sparked this change. Maybe it was- "Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?" He asked thinking that Sev really should find something better to watch on TV.

"So what if I have. The man is always right. You see," he mentioned at Harry kissing his neck, "I apologized, and now I'm about to get laid."

Harry laughed, and then got back to what he really loved. This is why Saturday was his favorite day of the week. "Sev," Harry muttered between kisses, "You told," kiss, "me to remind," kiss, "you that Blow Dry was on TV." Kiss.

"That's what I got TVO for." Then he proceeded to make Harry very, very happy indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Necklace

Chapter 4

By: Sevix

Severus was still sleeping when Harry's eyes fluttered open on Sunday morning. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Severus's forehead. Sev leaned into the kiss and muttered something that Harry couldn't quite understand. "Wake up, Sev. I'll be in the shower if you need me."

Harry walked to the shower and turned on the hot water. Harry wasn't one to take short showers. He usually was in the shower for almost an hour at a time. He was just in the middle of washing his hair, about a half an hour in when he heard…

"That bitch. Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, BITCH!"

"What the fuck was that." Harry muttered as he jumped out of the shower, threw a towel around his waist and ran into the bedroom. "Sev, are you ok?" Harry yelled as he threw open the door.

Sev was staring at the TV with a horrified look on his face. "He bought that bitch a necklace."

"Who bought what?" Harry asked confused. Harry hadn't seen Sev this mad since he had Neville Longbottom in his class. That was one thing that Rowling got right. Sev hated Neville. Harry wasn't that fond of Neville either, but he had this problem where he had to be nice to everyone. That was everyone except Sev, of course.

"That conniving little slut seduced Alan and he bought her a necklace for Christmas. I can't believe that he did that to his wife."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you okay Sev?"

"This movie, Love Actually." He pointed to the TV screen. It was paused on a picture of a girl in her underwear putting a necklace around her throat. He looked from the picture and then to Harry. "Why do you have soap in your hair?"

"I was in the shower. I ran in here because I thought that something was really wrong." Harry was really pissed. If Sev couldn't see the steam coming from his ears, then he had to be blind. "Can you not scream bloody murder long enough for me to take a shower?"

"Sorry, I was just pissed at that whore. Go get back in the shower. I promise I won't scream or even yell."

Harry walked back into the bathroom, dropping the towel around his waist on the floor and stepping into the hot steam. He decided that the best way to work off his newfound anger was to let a long line of curse words fall from his mouth. And it actually did help. Some.

"Harry, you need to come over here right now." Lupin's voice sounded excited and a little like it was just in a fit of laughter, but he was trying to control himself.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second," Harry said into the phone.

"Hurry! This is the craziest thing. Come quick." The receiver clicked down.

Harry yelled into the other room, "Sev, I'm going to talk to Lupin. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Please hurry. I don't want to spend my tonight alone. I thought that we could go out to dinner in… well, it was going to be a surprise."

"I'll try to hurry, Sev. I wouldn't even go, but it sounded really important. I'll try to make it as short of a visit as possible." Sev grunted in response as Harry walked out of their room.

When Harry reached the main hall he saw that Peeves was throwing water balloons at a group of first years, and they were screaming and running as he was chasing them. Normally Harry would have stopped Peeves, but now he was to busy. They would have to learn to defend their selves sometime anyway.

Lupin was waiting at the door when Harry reached his room. "What is so important?" He asked looking at Lupin.

His face was full of excitement as he grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into his room. "You won't believe this unless you see this." Lupin let go of Harry's arm and grabbed his laptop off the coffee table. "Read this."

The laptop was open to a page that had a long article on it. It was something to do with the cast of the Harry Potter movie. Harry started to read the article when he goes to what Lupin was talking about. "You've go to be kidding me. This is… this is great! Completely messed up, but great."

"I knew you would think this was great. I can't wait to see what Severus thinks about this." Lupin had a broad smile over his face.

"I can't believe that Alan Rickman is going to play Sev in the movie. This is just the weirdest thing that has ever happened. You know what's funny. Alan always reminded me of him a little." Harry was laughing now too. "Thanks for telling me this." He hugged Lupin, the said, "I'm going to tell Sev. See you later."

"I didn't expect you to stay long after you heard anyway."

Harry reached his room and threw open the door. Severus was on the couch flipping through an issue of entertainment weekly. "Sev, you will not believe this. Guess who's playing you in the Harry Potter movie."

"Wait. They are making those," he pointed to the bookshelf where the Harry Potter books sat, "into feature films."

"Yes," harry said sighing, "But I wanted you to guess who is playing you."

"No idea. Anthony Hopkins?" Harry laughed at this.

"Nope. Way better than Anthony Hopkins. I'll give you a clue. 'By Grabthar's Hammer, you will be avenged.'" Harry quoted.

"You have to be kidding me."

"No."

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm Harry. Sirius is my godfather." Severus hit him on the arm.

"Ouch."

"You deserved it." Harry smiled and hit him back.

"I can't believe that Alan Rickman is going to play me. ME!" He didn't seem to mind the punch that Harry placed on his shoulder because a second later he pulled Harry into a backbreaking hug. "This is amazing."

"I thought you would take it this way. I still don't know who is playing me yet. But Maggie Smith is playing McGonagall. And Richard Harris is playing Dumbledore."

"I love the Harry Potter series!"

"What? You don't love those books. You hate them." Harry said truthfully. There was no way for Sev to get around this one.

"Not the books, the movies." Harry was wrong.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even seen it yet."

"Well, with Rickman in it, it is sure to be the best movie ever. This is great. A character based on my husband and my favorite actor in the same film. This is the best day ever."

Harry looked at him skeptically. "What about our wedding?"

"I wasn't finished. This is the best day of my life since our wedding."

"That's better. So do you want to go celebrate?"

"Yes. This is the prefect opportunity to go to the place that I was thinking of. It will be perfect for a special occasion like this. I mean I wasn't sure that we should go or not tonight, but now that we really have something special to celebrate I think we should."

"What do you mean something special to celebrate? It's our 4th year wedding anniversary!"

"That's what I meant." Sev said, not totally pulling off the lie. Severus was a very good liar, but Harry was the only one who could see through him.

"Sure you did. You better make up for this at dinner… and after." Harry said a little growl in his voice.

"I really knew it was our anniversary. See." Severus pulled out a present from the inside of his cloak. Harry didn't know where Sev kept everything that he hid in his cloak, but Severus always seemed to pull the most random thing out of there. There must have been hidden pockets in there somewhere. The present was wrapped in green wrapping presents, with a gold bow on the top.

"Thanks, Sev." Harry responded to his present with a long, lingering kiss.

Harry knew that he was going to have a great night tonight, both at dinner and after.


	5. Chapter 5: Batman At Dinner

Chapter 5

By: Sevix

"Change into something decent, won't you for once?" Severus said while inspecting his husband. Harry hadn't even put on any dress robes. How were they going to go to Paris tonight if Harry was dressed like he was? "Is it that hard to put on a pair of dress robes?"

"Oh, we are going somewhere fancy then, are we?" Harry started pulling off his robes and Severus got a glimpse of Harry's flat, but defined, stomach. A thin line of black hair mad his way from his mid stomach to down below his pant line. Severus couldn't stop himself from staring for a moment. No matter how many times he had seen his husband with out his clothes on, a small chill of pleasure still spread throughout his body when he looked at his beautiful spouse.

"Just get some clothes on before I ravish you here and now," Severus said, almost truthfully, but with that fine sarcastic edge that he was all but famous for.

"In that case, I don't know if I want to get some clothes on." Harry smiled playfully. Sometimes Severus didn't know if he had enough energy to keep up with a lover that was so much younger. Harry walked over and kissed him playfully on the nose, then on the lips. But there were certain perks to having a younger lover also.

Harry proceeded into the bedroom to get proper clothes on while Severus sat in on their couch flipping through the channels on the Television. Opera was on again, so Severus settled on that and listened to her drabbling on about some nonsense. Harry came in when she was just giving her audience a car or something like that.

"Finally ready…" Severus turned to see Harry and he stopped in mid sentence. "Where did you get those?" He asked. Severus had never seen Harry look this good before. He had on a dark green dress robe with cufflinks. His hair was slicked back and not sticking up in all directions. He was more dressed up than Severus had ever seen him. That included all the school dances that Severus had been required to attend while Harry was at school.

"I bought them a few weeks ago. I decided that I might want to get dressed up for once." Harry twirled around once. "Do you like them?"

Severus stood up and circled his husband like he was a vulture. He examined ever inch of him, the stopped when he was face to face with his husband. He placed a kiss on his husband's forehead. "You look amazing."

Harry smiled. Whenever Harry was smiling, Severus could not be in charge of his actions. There was something about that little twitch of the lips that made him lose all sense of free will and sanity.

Severus grabbed his hand. It was smaller than his by quite a lot. Harry's fingers were more muscular and shorter, while Severus had long and very thin fingers. Yet, their two hands fit together like they were two pieces of a puzzle.

Severus kissed Harry's hand and pulled him out of their chambers. "We have to get going. I don't want to be too late for dinner." They walked out towards the grounds, making conversation as they went.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. "Everything doesn't have to be so mysterious you know, Sev." Harry made a pouty face to try and make Sev cave in. Severus wouldn't fall for that one. Sometimes Harry really did act a lot younger than he was, but to tell the truth, Sev looked forward to his brief moments of child-like behavior.

"You will see in just a few moments." Sev grabbed Harry's other hand, looked into Harry's green eyes, then disapparated.

"I don't see what you don't like about him," Harry said while sitting down for dinner with his husband. "He is a great actor, and he is not to bad looking. There is nothing wrong with him. And I absolutely loved him in Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead."

Severus wiped his mouth and finished chewing the last bite of food that was in his mouth before he took the time to answer Harry. "It's not that I don't like his acting, it's just that he is so annoying."

"He was absolutely amazing in Air Force One, and even The Fifth Element. What more could you want. He was even good in Batman Begins. And I didn't think that police commissioner Gordon would be anyone that I could ever like. I mean I even wanted Gordon to die in the old Batman movies. You know the one with Michael Keaton as Batman."

"I, for one, will always know my Batman movies. I mean if I am going to be compared to a character in a fictional story, I would prefer it to be Batman."

"Sev," Harry laughed a little, "I'm not insulting your Batman knowledge. I just want to know why you don't like Oldman."

"Gary Oldman is a poor excuse for an actor, and I don't want him mentioned ever again."

"Wait, wait, wait. You can have Rickman, but I can't have Oldman. I need something. I mean Oldman is so hot. Why don't you see it?"

"First of all, Rickman should not even be in the same category as Oldman. Second, there is no way that you can really like him. He is in no way, what was it that you said? Oh, yes. Hot, unless you are talking about him being in warm weather."

"I guess we can agree to disagree then."

"Or, I can say that you are completely wrong," Severus muttered under his breath. "Kiss arse."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sev took a bite of his food. "So other than complete idiots, what actors have you found out that you like?" He was really beginning to like the muggle movie business. Movies were a great pastime.

"I was actually starting to like Kevin Costner."

"You have to be kidding me."

"Tom Selleck?"

"NO!"

"Tim Curry."

"Finally, someone that we can agree on."

Harry looked over at his now clean plate, and looked at Severus half eaten one. "Can you eat any slower?"

Severus just smiled and put down his fork. "I was trying to talk to you about Tim Curry. Now what is it that you like about him?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus, but continues talking anyway. "I actually like his voice. It's so hard for an actor to have a voice that stands out. Take Rickman for example. Don't go all crazy that I mentioned Rickman." Harry looked into Severus's eyes to make sure that he was getting his point through. "You are never going to hear another actor that sounds like him, and that makes him stand out. Tim Curry is exactly the same. I mean he scared the shit out of me in Steven King's IT. And even in The Three Musketeers he was a pretty great bad guy."

"Well, you have the voice thing right." Severus took a sip of his chardonnay and finished off the last off his food. "And I distinctly remember you being on the verge of tears when we were watching IT, but there is something else about Curry. I think it is the laugh. He has a perfectly sinister laugh."

"What ever you say, Severus. Did I tell you dinner was lovely?"

"I thought you would like it. Has this made up for earlier yet?" Severus grabbed Harry's hand under the table and squeezed.

Harry squeezed back. "Almost. First you have to answer me a question that you haven't answered me since I can remember."

"And what would that be?"

"What Batman is your favorite?" Harry grinned wider that he had all night.

Severus sighed and put his hands in his palms. This will take hours. Do I have to start with my pros and cons list again?"

Harry laughed. Severus knew that he wouldn't forget the pros and cons list anytime soon. Last time the list had been brought out, three fights took place, Harry got kicked in the shin twice, their entire stock of alcohol had been consumed, more cussing than any person should ever hear ever was spoken, and eventually they tried to rewrite the cartoon batman theme song and put words to it that were about batman fighting, kicking, drinking, and cussing.

Severus shuttered. He wasn't even sure that he would ever have enough strength to bring out the list again. Ever. And he defiantly wasn't going to ever drink that much again. Not if his life depended on it.

"I don't want the list to come out again… Never again." This time Harry shuddered. "But come on, Sev. There were only four actors to choose from. Keaton, Clooney, Kilmer, and Bale. That is if we are not counting TV. But Adam West is defiantly in his own category all together."

"All of them are too good, and not good enough."

"Who could be better than Kilmer?" Harry asked innocently while batting his eyelashes. Severus knew Harry was just asking this question to further egg him on, but decided to answer anyway.

"I think that I would be the best batman there could ever be." Severus answered promptly. Wow, he had drunk to much wine already.

Harry spit his drink into the air, making the perfect spit take. "Not this again, Sev. We have gone over this. You could not be batman. Severus does not equal batman. Get it through your thick head." Harry patted Sev's hand on every word in his last sentence. Just to make sure that Sev got the point.

The waitress brought the check as they continued their argument. They paid the check and waked out the door.

"I will show you. Next time there is an open casting call for the caped hero-"

"Stop calling him that-"

"-the caped hero, I will not only get a call back, I will get the part, no questions asked."

"Yes, because there are so many talent scouts looking for skinny British actors to play one of the most famous heroes of all time." Maybe Harry could pull off sarcasm. Just maybe.

"We will see who is laughing when the name, Severus Snape flashing across the big screen."

"Why would it be flashing?" Harry laughed. He was egging him on again.

Severus sighed, aggravated. "I just mean…" he stopped and looked at Harry's smug face. "You know exactly what I mean. End of conversation."

"Just one more question."

"What?"

"Can I play the joker?" Severus looked like he was going to kill Harry. "Come on. I even have the smile and everything." Harry smiled and imitated Jack Nickelson's laugh.

"Stop making fun of me and get over here." Severus couldn't help but smile at Harry. He didn't like being made fun of, but it was their anniversary. He would cut him some slack. And besides, the boy did a very poor, but amusing, Nickelson impersonation. "It's time to get home."

Harry grabbed Harry's hands again, but this time pressed his head to Severus's chest. "I love you so much," Harry whispered, mouthing the words on Severus's chest. And with that, the disappeared from the romantic streets of Paris, and into an even more romantic place, each others arms, and home.


	6. Chapter 6: Ruff

Chapter 6

By: Sevix

"Oh... my…" Harry moaned, arching his back while Severus took Harry's right nipple into his mouth. "Keep… going…"

Severus almost let out a chuckle, but thought better of it; like he was actually going to stop anytime soon. Harry was absolutely beautiful the way he moaned and begged during sex. The way he breathed heavily, the way that he twined his hands in Severus's hair and pushed his head down every time that Severus took his mouth off Harry's heavily body, the way he…

"SEV! Suck me NOW!" Yep, the way he did that was also somewhat appealing. But Severus wasn't going to give him what he wanted right now; Harry would have to show him that he really wanted it.

"You fucking Slytherin, just do it." At this, Severus actually did laugh.

Severus pulled his head up off Harry's body long enough to say, "I thought Gryffindors were suppose to be brave," kiss, "but I guess you are the exception." Severus continued kissing and nibbling his way down Harry's body. Down, down, down, until he reached the elastic lining of Harry's boxers. He licked Harry's stomach, following the lining of the boxers.

"We… ARE… brave…" Harry couldn't help but gasp after each word. "Just… not… Patient. " Harry was biting his lips, not trying to yell. He loved and hated it when Severus toyed with him, and Severus knew it. Harry would thank him later. Oh, yes he would.

Severus grabbed the elastic to the boxers with his teeth, and yanked them down. If Harry's erection was not evident before, it defiantly was now. Severus growled and whispered, more to himself than Harry, "Hello beautiful."

Severus ran his tongue in circles around the base of Harry's cock. Harry chocked back another moan. Severus felt his own cock twitch pleasantly. He was already hard. They hadn't had sex for almost a week, and for them, that was a record. Usually they couldn't go two days without at least a little frontage.

"MORE! PLEASE!" Severus almost felt guilty about teasing him so much, but he didn't want it to be fast. He wanted it to be a very memorable night.

"Patience," Severus said before taking Harry's cock the whole way in his mouth. Harry tightened his grip on Harry's hair. Severus set up a rhythm. He moved faster and faster as he thrust his lower half against the bed at the same rate. Harry still had Severus hair in his fist, and he decided to take control. Severus could feel Harry making the rhythm speed up. Not the Sev minded, but Harry was seconds from coming now. Severus held up against the pressure of Harry's hands, and twirled his tongue around the head of Harry's cock. Then he took one more long suck, and Harry was coming.

Severus could taste Harry inside of his mouth. The first time Severus had swallowed, it wasn't the best taste, but when you got use to it… well, it taste pretty damn good.

Harry sighed and leaned down towards Severus to capture his mouth over Severus's. Severus took his warm tongue into his mouth. The kiss started out tender, but grew very fiery, very fast.

Before he knew it, Harry was on top of him. He stopped the kiss when neither of them had any breath left in their lungs, and Harry leaned in to whisper in Severus's ear. "Now it's your turn."

Severus's cock gave another pleasant twitch. Harry rolled off Severus, and turned on his side, wedged up against Sev's side. Severus felt Harry's hand trail down to his lower stomach, and underneath his boxers. Harry rubbed skillfully. Now it was Severus's time to moan. While Harry's hand was working underneath the boxers, Harry's mouth was otherwise occupied covering Severus's. His tongue and hand kept the same rhythm going. Up, down. Faster and faster, until it nothing existed but the two of them. Mouth to mouth, cock to hand. Nothing else would matter ever. And that was the thought that entered Severus's head as he screamed Harry's name in release.

"Morning," Harry muttered lazily. Severus felt Harry's head lift from his chest. Severus still had his arm wrapped around Harry's waist, and he felt content. It had been a very long, productive night. Severus unwrapped his arm from Harry's body, and pushed himself up so he was sitting. Harry was now sitting on the bed too.

"So we never got to open each other's presents," Harry muttered, with a smile on his face. Severus was a little preoccupied last night to really remember to make Harry open his gift. "I want you to open it now."

"The only problem I see with that is that you are going to open mine first." Severus looked at the two presents that Harry was holding. One of them was the gift that Severus gave to him. In the other hand, he had a package that was wrapped in all black wrapping paper with a sliver ribbon and it was a few inches bigger than a piece of paper and only a few inches thick. Harry handed over the present and Severus took it without hesitation.

"Sure," Harry said absent mindedly. Then Harry undid the wrapping paper very un-neatly. He looked at the present that was inside the box, and smiled. "You did not." Harry's grin broadened. "I thought you said that we couldn't have one?"

"I changed my mind." With those words, Harry's mouth was pressed to his. It was a quick kiss, but it was full of love and excitement.

"When can we go get it?" Harry asked. He was so giddy that Severus had to hold back the urge to laugh. He seemed to have to do this a lot with his husband.

"I was thinking later today, if that's okay with you?" Severus said.

"Of course it's okay." Harry grabbed Severus's hand and squeezed tightly. "I can't believe that you are finally letting me get a puppy. That was smooth, might I say."

Severus smiled to himself. He wanted Harry to pick up his own puppy, so he wrote, "We can get a dog" on a piece of paper and put it in a box. It was a pretty brilliant idea, if Severus had any say in it. And obviously Harry agreed.

"Now it is your turn." Severus released his hand from Harry's and tore the wrapping paper down the seam. He unfolded the paper, not mangling ling it like his husband was so intent in doing. Why didn't Harry get it that you can reuse wrapping paper.

The present was on its back, so Severus flipped it over. It was a picture of Alan Rickman in a picture frame. But it was… "Oh, my gosh."

"Do you like it."

Severus stared into the item that was in his lap. "How did you get him to autograph it for you?" Severus was astonished. He couldn't even pull his eyes away from the picture for even a second.

"I just sent him a letter by muggle post explaining that you were his biggest fan and that there was so in love with him and everything. He even sent me a letter back. It said that he gets this a lot. But he also said that you had major competition. There is a girl who is just as, if not more, obsessed as you. Her name is Sabrina. She mails him every week, and she even has showed up at his house a few times." Harry laughed. "He really likes her though. She has met him a few times, and that's more than you can say. Too bad he is interested in women, or else you could stand a good chance." Harry looked at the picture now, chuckling again.

Severus finally looked up at Harry. "Thank you." Those were the only words that he could force out. He got up off the bed and placed his picture on the vanity. When Severus finally got the power of speech back, he walked over to Harry who was still sitting on the bed. He grabbed his hand, pulled him up, and captured him in an embrace. He stroked Harry's hair with one hand, and held tightly around Harry's waist with the other. "I love you. I will even past death and beyond."

Harry tightened his grip on Severus. "I love more than you can comprehend." Harry kissed the top of Severus's shoulder.

"Believe me, I can." Severus kissed the top of Harry's head. It wasn't sexual at all, but in some ways it was more romantic than anything they could ever do in bed. "Are you ready to get your puppy."

"Hell yeah. Should we floo?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled. "No. We are going into muggle London for this one." Harry looked a little shocked. Severus usually hated going anywhere muggle inhabited. That's why they spent the majority of their time either at Hogwarts or at Hogsmeade. "We are going to have to walk to the boundaries of the castle grounds and apperate into town."

"That's fine." Harry said and they proceeded to leave the castle.

When they arrived in London, Severus led Harry into a small pet shop. "I didn't want to get you an animal that was magic. I hate dogs that can fly and other stuff like that. They are so much more of a hassle."

Harry smiled. "So I can get anyone that I like, right?" Harry asked looking around the room. It was not big, but it was bigger than it looked from the outside. There were rows of cages that were filled with small kittens, puppies, hamster cages, birds, and other various animals. The back of the room was filled with fish tanks, with many different types of fish, turtles, and other marine animals.

Harry dragged Severus over to the row that contained the puppies. As they walked down the row, a small woman in a bright red vest made her way towards them. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked them with a kind, but utterly fake, smile on her face.

Severus was about to tell her to fuck off, but Harry answered first, "Actually you can. What kind of puppy would you suggest as a indoors pet?" Harry asked her.

"Well," She paused and walked a few feet down the isle. "This dog," She pointed out a small black lab with a white nose. "is very loveable. He is a little rambunctious and very playful also."

That's when Severus knew that, that would be the dog that they would be getting. Harry's eyes lit up and he asked, "Can you unlock the cage so I can hold him?"

"Sure. It would be my pleasure." She grabbed her keys off her belt, fumbled with the keys until she found the right one, and opened the cage. She picked up the puppy. It squirmed within her hands and she passed it to Harry.

The moment he grabbed it, it reached its small head up to lick his nose. Then it gave a little bark, as if he was giving Harry his approval. Harry started to laugh.

"Sev, isn't he perfect?" Harry asked, smiling. He patted the puppy's ears and hugged it.

Severus grunted. It was ok, he guessed. It wasn't if he really wanted a puppy anyway. But Harry wanted it so, so did he. "Let me see the mutt."

Harry passed the dog over. Instead of licking Severus, it bit his finger. "It doesn't like me very much, does it?" Severus said.

"It likes you fine. At least I picked a black one. I could have picked one that was pink or something." Harry motioned over to a cage where a little pink poodle was sleeping.

"So this is the one you want?" The woman asked them. Harry and Severus both nodded in agreement. Severus passed the dog back into Harry's arms.

"Take this little mutt back." Harry grabbed it from Severus as it struggled to get out of Severus's arms.

"So come to the front desk and we will get this puppy checked out." They followed her to the desk at the front of the store.

After they paid, the waked out of the store. "So now we need to get it food and toys, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said while watching Harry holding the puppy against his chest. "We are also going to need to get a leash. That thing doesn't want to stop moving, does it?"

Harry chuckled. They walked into a store that sold pet supplies. Severus picked out most of the supplies, asking Harry if they were ok. A black bowl, a green leash, some pet food, and a few stuffed animals, that didn't squeak. Severus didn't want to be woken up at night by squeaking. He was about to go to the check out, when Harry interrupted stopped him. "Hey, we still need a collar. Let me pick this one. Everything we get doesn't need to be Slytherin colors, you know."

Severus didn't really realize that he was doing it, but when he looked in the cart, everything was green, black, or silver. "Fine you can pick the collar. But hurry up; I don't want to spend all day here."

Severus waited at the front of the store with the puppy while Harry made his decision. Harry came back with a red collar, with gold paw prints on it. Severus coughed something that sounded a lot like, "Figures."

"Shut up." Harry said and the proceeded to the check out.

"Hey, Sev."

"Yeah." Severus replied.

"Can dogs apperate with us?"

"I believe so."

And with that, they arrived back at Hogwarts. And with in ten minutes, they were setting up all the puppy's new stuff around their rooms in the dungeon. Severus was a little irritated with the puppy already. It had already spilled two of his potions, and found out that he could chew on the side of the couch. This is why he didn't want a puppy in the first place. But when he looked at the smile that illuminated Harry's face, nothing else mattered.


	7. Chapter 7: Bath

Chapter 7

By: Sevix

Harry awoke at the sound of his little puppy barking his head off. "Shut up, Rosencrantz!" Harry rolled over and put his pillow top of his head to try and muffle the sound. It didn't help much. Harry heard chuckle next to him.

"I told you it would be a pain to get a dog." Severus's spoke lazily while yawning at the same time. Harry wasn't happy when Severus always turned out to be right, but it was a fact that he had pretty much accepted now.

Harry decided the only way to shut up Severus's cocky voice was to kiss him senseless. Taking a long breath after the prolonged kiss, decided to ask Severus what time it was.

"It's a little after four o'clock," Severus answered still sounding exhausted. Their little puppy woke them up more times a night than a new born baby.

Harry felt a little bounce, and the puppy was up on the duvet, pressing its self in-between Severus and Harry. "Rosencrantz, GET DOWN!" Harry yelled while pushing the puppy to the floor. Then he turned his attention to Severus. "Are we ever going to get any sleep with this little monster barking at all hours of the night?"

"I don't believe so," Severus said simply, but truthfully. "Luckily for me, I am a deep sleeper. I guess you are the one who really has the problem." And Severus shut his eyes and proceeded to fall back asleep.

It was interesting to watch Severus sleep. Since Harry was usually the last one to wake up, and the first to fall asleep, he didn't get to see Severus when he was sleeping very often. And he had to admit that he really did like watching him. He liked the way that Severus's face was so relaxed and free from worry and any amount of stress it was under. He liked the way Severus's eyelashes would flutter open just a little bit ever so often. He looked so at peace, and Harry rarely saw Severus like this. He was always worrying about Harry, classes, and other trivial things like that.

Severus let out a small sigh in his sleep. The puppy had finally taken a place on the little cushion that they had bought for him. Harry thought that it would be amusing to name the puppy after the character in Hamlet. Plus, his favorite play was Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead. But now he had found out that the puppy needed a name more like Lucifer or something more matching his mischievous nature.

It was asleep. Finally Harry could get back to bed. Harry spooned his back up against Severus. As if by reflex, Severus's strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him tight. Harry thought that he heard Severus whisper something in his sleep, but he couldn't know for sure because Harry could barely keep his eyes open. The lids felt like they where being weighed down by anvils, and with no other cue needed, he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Something more welcome woke Harry up in a few more hours' time. Severus was still spooned around his back, but a familiar pressure was pressed against Harry's lower body. Harry chuckled slightly as he laid a kiss on Severus's cheek. "Sev, wake up." Severus grumbled something as he opened his eyes. Harry was about to take care of Severus's "problem" when the phone started to ring.

Harry walked over to the phone and answered it. "'Low."

"Hey, Hun," Lily's voice spoke through the other side of the phone. "I tried to call you and tell you happy anniversary yesterday and the day before, but you boys weren't home. So, happy anniversary."

"Thanks mom." Harry almost chuckled at his mother. She never forgot a date, and she was obviously driving herself crazy to make sure that Harry knew she called on their anniversary. "How is dad doing?"

"Oh, fine. He is still sleeping. I was actually surprised to hear you answer this morning. Usually Severus would answer so early. You and your father are the laziest people I have ever known. Sleeping in until all hours of the afternoon." She laughed a little. "Is Severus there? I want to congratulate him also."

"Yeah, let me go get him." Harry set the phone down on their table and went into the bedroom. Severus was sitting up now on top of the duvet. He smiled when Harry came in. "Hey, Sev. My mom wants to talk to you."

Severus stood up and walked past Harry. "Great. I needed to talk to her also." Then he proceeded into the other room to answer the phone. Harry could hear their voices in the other room and thought they might be awhile.

Harry sometimes found it hard to comprehend that his husband and his mother got along so well. They were friends in school, but they had a falling out because she was getting married to James, and he was homophobic. But when Harry came out to his father, James didn't really seem to hate Severus so much. Now, all things considered, his dad and Severus got along rather well. And Severus and his mom were best friends again.

Harry decided that while Severus was talking he would run them a bath. Harry proceeded into the bathroom, and turned on the water. Their bath wasn't nearly as big as the bath in the prefects' bathroom, but it was defiantly big enough to fit two people quite comfortably. The bath filled up, and Harry poured some raspberry scent into the water. As the tub filled up, Harry heard Severus calling his name.

"I'm in the bathroom, Severus," Harry yelled. And Severus appeared by his side. "I ran us a bath."

Severus smiled. "I need a nice long bath." Severus started to undress when Harry decided to help him. It wasn't like he was wearing much, just a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms, but Harry loved to help the man undress in the mourning.

Rosencrantz barked from the other room. "Please don't tell me that he needs to go out again," Harry groaned. All he wanted to do was take his bath.

"I'll call a house elf and make them take him out." Severus went into the other room and Harry heard a loud pop. Dobby was probably the elf that was had come. It had a strange connection to Harry, and had taken it upon its self to cater to Harry and Severus's every whim.

The barking stopped and there was another pop. Severus proceeded to reenter the bathroom. Harry had already removed his shirt, so there was a nice sight to look at, and Harry did look. Severus was lean, but he had tight muscles hidden underneath the layers of clothes he usually wore. His arms were the most distinct muscles. Harry liked to feel his biceps.

Harry had nice muscles himself, although he was a few inches shorter than Severus. Severus was a little over 6 feet, while Harry was only about 5'9".

Harry walked over and removed the rest of Severus clothes, while Severus proceeded to take off Harry's as well. When both of their clothes were discarded, they got into the warm water. Harry and Severus sat facing each other, one on each side of the tub, their legs intertwined with each others. "Did you sleep well?" Severus asked Harry. Harry stared at him for a moment, but when he figured out that Severus was trying to be funny, he just rolled his eyes.

"Yes. My night was full of hours and hours of perfect sleep. You must have noticed. I got even more beauty sleep than normal."

"Oh, I could tell. You look even more handsome than normal." Harry laughed at this. He must have had huge bags under his eyes. Severus was never without a sarcastic comment. That was one thing that Harry always loved about his husband, even though it did get a little old after a while.

Harry felt Severus's leg rubbing against his legs. It felt so nice. Harry moved towards Severus, and Sev pulled his legs up to his chest so that Harry could lean against them. Harry did so, and then Severus started rubbing his shoulders. This was a common occurrence in their bath. Harry let out a soft moan. He loved the feeling of Severus rubbing his back. The man was a God with his hands. Harry didn't even think that anyone else could be so skillful with his fingers.

The massaging went on went on for quite awhile. Harry wasn't sure how long they were in the bath until Severus said, "Shit. I have to get to class." Severus pulled Harry into what was suppose to be a quick kiss, but once Severus started it, Harry didn't want to let him break it. But their position wasn't the most comfortable. Harry was still leaning against Sev's legs, but his neck was turned backwards so that he could kiss him.

Harry flipped his body over and pushed Severus's knees down and crawled on top of him. Severus broke the kiss. "Harry, I really need to go."

"I know, just let me tell you one thing." Before Severus could open his mouth again, Harry pressed their lips together, and the passion grew. He could feel Severus's erection growing. It was pressed to Harry's stomach. Harry was growing himself. The kiss started to loose control, until Severus stopped it again.

"Harry, I need to go now." Severus sighed slightly. Looking like he didn't want to ever leave the tub, and Harry's company.

"I know just one second." Harry pushed against him and let their mouths meet one last time. He thrust against Severus's stomach, making Severus see how much he wanted him.

Severus broke the kiss and jumped out of the tub as fast as he could. "We will take this back up later." And with that, Severus was out of the room.

Harry ran his hand up and down on his now erect member. He did it fast. Thinking about Severus, and how much he wanted him. He thought about pressing him against a wall in his classroom in front of all of his students and taking him there with every one watching, and Severus and not caring.

Harry felt release wash over him with one word on his tongue, "Severus."


	8. Chapter 8: Skiving Off

Chapter 8

Severus had to get out of there, or else he would be tempted to say, _'Screw the students, I'm getting some.'_ But Severus wasn't that kind of man. He had a job to do, and he would do it right. Some people, including his insatiable husband, often tell him that he plays favorites. But that was defiantly not true. Is it his fault that Slytherins are more, well, behaved? Okay, so maybe he did play favorites to some extent, but so did Dumbledore. And Severus would bet his life that no one had ever mentioned this to old man Dumbledore.

Severus put on his robes. It typically took him exactly fourteen minutes to get dressed. There are a whole lot of buttons and layers to do up. And then, of course, he had to brush his hair exactly 22 times. But today it was a different case. He had only ten minuets before he had to be in class. Severus took pride in knowing that he had never missed a day of class, never took one sick day, never missed even once. So what was the problem staying the day with his husband and calling in sick? He couldn't really think of one besides his perfect attendance record.

'Ten minutes,' he thought to himself. And with that, Severus threw on a robe and flew called Dumbledore.

"What is it, my boy?" Came the old man's voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather, Headmaster. Would it be possible to get a sub for my classes today? I should be returned to my normal state of health by the mourning."

"Quite possible, Severus. I hope you are feeling well."

Harry heard the bedroom door creak open. He had just got out of the bed, and proceeded to get his robes on. So far he had just managed to put a pair of boxers on, and that was about all. He trousers were half way up when he heard the sound, and turned around, expecting Dobby to be here to get his laundry. But, surprise hit him when he was all but tackled and pinned to the bed. "Sev, what are you doing her-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Severus had his mouth on Harry's. It only took a few seconds of kissing Severus, and Harry could barley remember his name. Brilliant was the one word that came to Harry's mind. Harry could feel his member hardening for the second time this mourning. Harry's natural reaction was to thrust against Severus's front. Harry heard a low groan release from someone. He wasn't really sure if it was Severus or him who made the noise, but either way, it was a good sign.

After a few minutes of intense thrusting and breath-taking kissing, Harry remembered that Severus was supposed to be in class. "What are you doing here?"

At this point in time, Severus was tracing kisses down Harry's neck. He lifted his lips for the slightest second to answer. "Apparently I am ill. I have a disease called Harry, and it seems to make my lower half get hard." And with that, he was kissing Harry again. He latched his teeth onto Harry's adams apple and bit the flesh around it.

That stopped Harry from laughing, although it was quite funny. Severus did have the best sense of humor. But Severus had never skived off classes ever before. Harry must have made him really horny this mourning. This was a new triumph for Harry. He had never before made Severus randy enough to fake sick. That's when a smile reached his lips, and Harry very much doubted that it would ever go away.

"Well, that was bloody brilliant." That might have been the best sex they had ever had. But Harry had no doubt that Severus and him would never be bored in bed. Especially since they both like to experiment. Like the one time they decided to break into Lupin's office and do it on his desk. That was a really great day, well until Lupin walked in on them in the throws, that is. Remus couldn't look at either of them for weeks, and the next time Harry went into his office, Harry had noticed that the desk had been replaced. So the next week, Severus had broke in and did it again on the new desk. This time Lupin never found out.

This fact made Harry smile, just a little bit. Then of course, there are the potions. Severus would never let his students know this, but he was one of the nations top producers in experimental sex potions. And Harry was always his tester.

But today had been different. Harry wasn't sure exactly what had changed, but something was defiantly better. Harry snuggled against Severus. "What time is it, Sev?"

Severus rolled over so that he was facing Harry. "I don't know," Severus said, and he kissed Harry's forehead. "I do know that I love you." Harry loved when Severus said this. Harry knew that it was hard for Severus to show emotion because of how he grew up, so when Severus told him that he loved him, it all seemed more real.

"I love you too, Sev. More than anything." Severus pulled him into a tight embrace. Sometimes hugging his Severus was better than sex. Just being close and knowing the other person wants the same thing makes Harry feel like he had some other purpose in life than to just look out for himself.

The words 'I love you' just replayed in Harry's head over and over, but he knew that he didn't need to say them more than once. "Lets get some sleep." Severus told him. "I had the elf take the dog for the day, so some rest is in order. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Liar," Harry replied. "You slept like a baby."

"You actually thought that I was asleep when you were ogling me? Why would I want to miss out on that?"

Harry pushed him away, playfully. "You could have told me. Now I feel stupid."

Severus pulled him back into his arms. "No worries, I do it every night." And with that, they both feel asleep, feeling complete in each other's arms.

"I'm going up to visit Remus and Sirius. Wanna come?" Severus never said yes, but Harry had a good feeling that he would today. Although, Severus was suppose to be sick, so he might not.

"You know I actually do." Severus stood up and grabbed his husbands hand, but let go before they left their room. Harry knew that Severus didn't think that public displays of affection were appropriate in front of the students. Especially since they were two teachers.

Lupin had to be feeling very strange at the moment. He went to the auditions for the characters of Remus Lupin, and who would play Lupin better that he himself. But the one who ended up getting the call back was none other but Sirius.

Snape had laughed for almost an hour straight when he heard this, but Harry made him promise that he wouldn't tease Remus if he came up to visit him with Harry. Harry had found it funny also, but was more concerned with Remus. Harry was also worried that Severus would break his promise and tease Remus anyway.

Sirius opened the door when they knocked. "Hey, Harry. Snivillus." Then Sirius winked at Severus. This had become Sirius's new thing. They always made jokes of each other's sexuality, although they were both gay. It didn't make much sense to Harry, but it obviously did them because at that moment Severus smacked Sirius's ass.

"Hey, Fleebag." Snape said. They obviously couldn't stand each other still, but at least they got over most of their hatred, and just started on compulsively teasing.

"That's enough, children." Said Harry and Remus at the exact time. This got them weird looks from both Severus and Sirius. Remus just smiled.

"So tell us what happened," Harry said, directing the question at Remus, but none the less Sirius answered the question.

"Remus was auditioning, and I thought that it would be fun. So I decided to sign up to. When Remus got up there, he got stage fright, and I read the lines perfectly, with a certain amount of pizzazz (Severus chuckled sceptically at this and Sirius eyed him evilly.), or so the casting director told me. So I got a call back." Sirius looked pretty proud of himself.

"How are you, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Fine. Who better to play me than my favorite person in the world?" At this moment they took the opportunity to kiss, a little too much in Harry's opinion. Sirius obviously instigated the kiss, and was keeping it going. He was just egging Severus on, and Harry knew it.

Severus took this as a competition, and grabbed Harry. Before Harry could protest, Severus' tongue was down his throat, and he was literally sucked into the most intense kiss he could ever remember having. Harry was surprised he hadn't become hard from the intensity of the kiss alone.

"Guys… guys… GUYS!" Remus had to yell to break their kiss. Harry didn't usually go along with Sirius's and Severus's games like that, and obviously Remus didn't either, but anything that warranted a kiss that good couldn't be that bad. "I don't want to have to replace our couch like I did my desk." Harry noticed that he had become a little hard, and so had Severus. Severus and Harry made eye contact and had to hold back their laughs. He knew what Severus was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing. He knew that Remus never found out about the second time, on his new desk.

"Anyway, Remus, are you really not mad about not getting a call back? I mean I know how much you wanted to be an actor," Harry asked.

"I guess I just don't have what it takes. I really want Sirius to get the part. Besides they couldn't pick a better looking man to play me."

Sirius smiled. "I don't really want a career in being an actor."

"You mean that you aren't going to the call backs? That's crazy! Alan Rickman and the rest of the cast might be there." Severus always got a little touchy when Rickman was involved.

"No. I'm going. I just won't get you an autograph, Snivillus," Sirius smiled. Harry didn't expect that Snape would want Sirius to meet Rickman anyway, but still Severus looked crestfallen.

"You know he's not gay, right Sev?"

Harry heard Severus mumble something that sounded a lot like, "I could change that."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing."

"It had better been. You would probably trade me in for Rickman any day, wouldn't you?"

"How could you think that?" Severus looked hurt, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Well… with the way that you idolize him… it's not hard to see."

Now it was obvious that Severus was hurt. Ever Remus and Sirius could tell, which was weird. Normally Severus would show so little emotion that no one except Harry would notice. Unless they were alone, of course. But the awkwardness of it caused Sirius to interrupt.

"So the call back is next week. You are both welcome to come."

"Thanks Sirius. We have to go now. Thanks for inviting us over."

"No problem," said Remus. And with that, they went back to the dungeons.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD THINK THAT! DO YOU REALLY KNOW ME SO LITTLE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME AT ALL?" Severus hadn't seen Severus ever this mad. It really scared him. He was shaking with rage, and Harry coward in front of this man like when he was a student.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking okay?" Harry was afraid that he would start crying, but no… he wouldn't sink that low.

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW! I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU…YOU INSOLENT… OBNIXIOUS… STUPID LITTLE BEAUTIFUL THING!" And with that, Severus's melted onto the ground. "If you don't know this by now," his voice broke into little more than a whisper, "then I don't know what we are doing here." He motioned between their two bodies.

Harry walked over and kissed Severus with everything he had in him. "You greasy bastard. I love you more than you will ever know. More that I even know I think." Harry wiped a tear from Severus cheek. Severus was actually crying, and that just spawned Harry's tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I love you… I love you! Severus, look at me." Severus lifted his head from looking at the ground. "I love you so much. I'll never question you again." This was just one of their stupid nothing fights. It was really not a big deal, but you never knew what would hit a nerve with Severus.

This time it was Severus's time to kiss Harry. "I don't know what I would have done if you had really thought that of me. I hope you know that I would sacrifice anything for you. Anything. I love you more than I could love anything in fifty lifetimes."

They sat there, on the floor of their living room, just hugging letting tears streak their face for a longer than they could count. And eventually they fell asleep, not wanting anything more than to be together.


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friends, New Man

Chapter 9

The sound of barking once again awoke Harry, or so he thought. The thing that might have awoken him was actually lying right next to him. When Harry's eyes fluttered open, Severus was staring at him intently. Harry grabbed for his blanket so he could get a few more hours of sleep, but soon noticed that there was none to bee seen. A little confused, he looked around. They were still on the floor where they had their fight from the night before.

"Did we fall asleep here, Sev?" Harry asked calmly. His eyes hurt from crying so much the night before. Even Severus' eyes looked a little swollen. It was a strange thing seeing Severus crying. It was a rare thing for the man to cry even a single tear. Last night Severus seemed like he was going to fill a pond with all the tears that trailed down his face.

"It appears so. I didn't want to wake you. You seemed so peaceful." Harry knew that this was his cue to kiss Severus. He wasted no time in doing so.

"You have class soon, don't you?" Harry looked deeply into Severus's eyes. There was no emotion in Severus's face, but if you looked into his eyes, you could see all that you wanted to know.

"Yes, I have class in a little over an hour." Severus didn't seem very happy about that, but Harry could tell that he was happy inside. This was the first time that Severus had really yelled at Harry since before the wedding. Harry was glad that it was over.

Some part of Harry was really excided for when Severus got done with work, also. Severus and he had had lots of little fights, and gotten over them fine, but when they were done, it was true what people said. Make-up sex really was the best sex. If little fights had good make-up sex, then what would a big-fight bring to their sex?

Harry had to admit that Severus was the best sex that he had ever had. Not one person, male or female, knew how to pleasure Harry as much as he could. And as shallow as it seemed, sex was a huge part of marriage, especially his marriage.

No one would have guessed how much of a sex addict Severus really was. When they were at school, Harry and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and his ex-girlfriend, would sometimes guess what the teachers sex lives were like. They had always said that Snape was probably a virgin. That is all of them except Hermione. Hermione was always right on in her guesses, but Harry didn't find that out until much later. Hermione always said that Snape had to be brilliant at sex. She even made them watch how careful he was with his potions, and how he stirred them with an almost caressing movement.

Now that Harry looked back to it, which was when Harry really started falling for Snape.

After Harry thought that, the song, "Fall For You," by Second Hand Serenade, got stuck in his head. He started humming it, and Severus started to laugh.

Harry crooked his head sideways like a puppy, and asked, "What?"

Severus just smiled. When Harry raised his eyebrows as high as they could go, and made a pouty face, Severus decided that he would answer. "You always sing that song when you are thinking about the past. What were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of when I first started to fall in love with you."

One of Severus's eyebrows rose. "Oh. And when exactly was that?"

Harry laughed a little. "You really don't want to know."

"Don't I? I think I know what I want. Harry James Potter."

"I was 16."

"I wanted you before that." Severus let slip out of his mouth accidently.

Harry wanted to laugh a little, but he held it in. "You mean you actually started to fall in love with a child."

"I didn't say that." Severus was actually blushing. Harry could see why. They were over 20 years apart, and until now Harry hadn't even noticed.

"Severus tell me the truth," Harry pressed.

Severus paused for a moment, and then decided to talk. "When you were in your fourth year. It was right after the tri-wizard tournament and you were smiling with your friends at the end of games feast. You started to laugh, and you looked up towards the staff table. I often found myself staring at you, and until that moment when you caught my eye, I never knew that I would ever love seeing anyone that happy. It was one of the biggest moments of my life." Severus paused to talk Harry's hand. "I know what you are thinking, but I didn't fall in love with a fourteen year old child. I fell in love with someone who had never been a child. You were always more mature and loving that all of your classmates. You always knew what to do in all situations. You were probably one of the best head boys that Hogwarts had ever seen. And I totally loved you from that moment on. I probably loved you before that, but that is the first time it hit me."

Harry smiled. "How come, if you loved me so much, that you treated me like total shit?"

At this, Severus sighed. "Not one of my best moments in life. I thought that you would notice, or that someone would catch on. I thought that if I treated you like crap, then I would stop loving you because you hated me so much. Before that, the reason that I hated you so much was simply because you looked so much like your father. But I soon noticed that you were much different. You were more like me, but that almost made me hate you more at first." Severus squeezed Harry's hand a little harder. "What did it feel like falling in love with your greasy potions professor?"

"It was strange when I first figured it out. I was in denial for the longest time. But I soon found myself staring at you during lunch and class. I noticed that there was no one in the entire school that I would rather have panting in my ear that you. And yes, I actually thought about you and I having sex. A lot, actually. Did you ever think about me in that way?"

"By the time that you were in your sixth year, I could hardly sleep without flashes of you passing through my mind and my dreams. I don't think you understand how hard it was for me trying to go through class when pictures of you naked, sprawled out on my bed, kept running through my mind. It was a hard thing to comprehend. And that was why I kept treating you like shit. It was eating me from the inside out, and I couldn't do anything about it." Severus didn't know what Harry's reaction would be to this, but he wasn't expecting Harry to laugh.

And Harry did laugh. "So I couldn't do anything right in class because I was picturing you fucking me against your desk, and you couldn't treat me nice because you kept getting distracted by pictures of me, ass out, begging for you to fuck me senseless on your bed!" Harry laughed some more. "What a twisted world we live in. I never would have guessed that you wanted me at all."

"I've got to go to class, Harry." Severus was already starting to get aroused just at the picture of Harry, ass up, ass begging for Severus to enter him, Severus to take him, Severus to break his virginity." Severus knew that Harry wasn't a virgin "per say," but he had never done it with any other man than Severus. And that was how it should be. Severus knew if he didn't get ready for class soon, then he would be tempted to take another day off, and as good as a day full of sex sounded, Severus knew that his students needed a proper teacher, not some slacking temp.

"I miss you already." And Harry proceeded off to bed as Severus took a shower, and started his day.

It was hard for Harry to think about how Severus loved him when he was only 14 years old. He was so small. Harry was looking at himself in his bathroom mirror checking out his now muscular and lean body. He knew Severus didn't love him sexually at that age. By no means was Severus a pervert.

He had just changed so much over the years. He was taller, but not by much. Unfortunately that wasn't something he was blessed with. He had the same jet black hair, but he had learned to control it more since he was a boy. His frame had broadened and his face was fuller. He sure wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man.

This was something Harry was finally coming to terms with. But for him he was lucky because he had Severus. Sometimes he felt like he leaned on Severus. Harry was only good at one thing, and that was quidditch. Well, that and sex. But unless he was willing to do some rather explicit illegal things, that wouldn't make him much money. Harry always secretly feared that Severus would one day get sick of Harry being, well Harry, and want him to do more with his life than play games, but Harry just had no idea how. And this scared him. He stared into the mirror for a few more moments looking at himself just pondering his life until Rozencrantz started barking. Obviously he was back. Harry didn't mind. He missed his little pup.

Harry picked up the dog and carried him to the bedroom and turned on a movie. Next thing he knew, the dog was drooling on his arm and he was waking up from a deep slumber.

He looked at the clock on the wall and realized that he still had an hour until he had to meet Severus. '_Time to browse the internet.'_ He thought to himself. His laptop was dead and he didn't want to go all the way to the kitchen to get his charger so he decided to just borrow Severus's for a moment. When he opened it however, he realized that he left his email open.

Harry wasn't one to snoop, but he couldn't help but notice that there were lots of emails between his mother, lupin, and Severus on the recent activity. _'Strange,'_ he thought. Why would the three of them be emailing. This really was very weird to Harry, but he just exited out of the mail, and continued use the computer.

An hour later, it was lunchtime. But to Harry's surprise, just before he was about to leave, Severus showed up with none other than Ron and Hermione. They also had their 3 month old son with them.

"Hey there, mate!" Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him into a lung-crushing hug. Hermione smiled at him and when Ron was done she handed him the child and proceeded to kiss Harry on the cheek.

"You guys didn't tell me you were coming for a visit!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Since the baby was born, Harry had only seen his friends two times. He understood, but that didn't mean he didn't miss them like hell.

Severus was conjuring chairs in the kitchen for everyone to sit on. Harry knew that it was not the most fun for Sev when Harrys friends came to visit, mostly because the age difference was so great and Ron and Hermione still thought of him as their former professor. Severus was polite and tried to keep his sarcastic comments to a minimum though, which Harry appreciated. Since the baby had come, however, Severus seemed a bit more awkward.

It was funny since Severus was a teacher that he was so bad with children. Harry hoped that if they had one some day that Severus would warm up to them.

"How is little Davey doing?" Harry asked reaching out and taking the small child from Ron while motioning for Ron and Hermione to sit.

"Isn't he the most adorable thing?" Hermione said looking at her child with love. He was cute. He had bright red curly hair that looked like it was never going to be tamed. That child defiantly was his parents child.

"Oh yes he is." Harry said smelling the babies small little head and giving it a kiss on the forehead. It still had that new baby smell. Harry chuckled the first time Ron told him to smell his child. He like it was a new car smell. A new baby smell. Just thinking about it made him want to laugh again.

"But what brings you guys here?"

"We had some free time and we missed you. I feel like its been so long since we have even talked. And Ronald has just got a new promotion." Hermione grinned proudly at her husband. Ron was doing very successfully at the ministry working with his father. He started out low, but now he was well on his way to running the place. He was a natural.

Hermione was just as brilliant as ever too, she was working at St. Mungos as a healer. When the baby came she decided to take some time off to care for him. Harry couldn't help but wonder if she would ever go back. If she did, then that's a waste of the best mother Harry had ever seen, if she didn't then a waste of the best healer. But whatever Hermione did she was always the best. She wouldn't have it any other way, so sooner or later she would chose one or the other to excel at.

"I'm so glad you did. I have so much to tell you guys." Harry proceeded to tell them about the movies being made, and Sirius being called back for a part in the film, his and Severus's anniversary, the puppy, and all else in his life. Severus just sat there, sipping on some tea that he made for everyone. Now and then throwing in a remark or quip.

Ron informed all the things about the new baby. Harry didn't know that someone could talk about kids for so long. So very long. No one could say they were not loving parents. He told Harry about work, and Hermione and his new place in which Harry had not seen yet. He would have talked on longer but Severus interrupted saying that he needed to go back to class. He excused himself and left.

Hermione gave him a quick hug before he departed, which was awkward, but Severus tried his best to not look as though he despised human contact.

After that the conversations between the friends went on for another hour or so. The puppy was playfully chewing on the bedpost in the other room while this happened. Harry didn't notice for a good 20 minuets and when he did, he yelled at the puppy, which woke the now sleeping baby who was in Hermione's arms.

"I'm so sorry." He said over and over again. Harry wasn't used to being around kids. Not one bit. He thought that someday he wanted one, but sometimes he was sure that he would be terrible.

"Its really not a problem, mate," Ron said, hitting Harry playfully on the back. "He just wants to eat now that he is up. We should probably take off. But we want you and Severus to come to our new place for dinner soon."

"Promise you will?" Hermione said looking at Harry hopefully. He got the impression that she was missing company since it was just herself and the baby home most of the time.

"Of course. Just tell me when and I'm there." Harry hugged them both again and said goodbye in baby talk to their little Davey. After they left, Harry couldn't help but feel like he was being left behind in life in one big way. Ron and Hermione loved to talk about their kid. As much as he loved to hear about it, the relationship would never be the same as it was back when they were kids. Harry knew that he would never lose his two best friends in the world no matter where their lives took them, and this thought comforted him while he waited for Severus to return from class.


	10. Chapter 10: Poor Sirius

Chapter 10

By: Sexix

Fits of laughter. Both of them just laughed. There was no way that they couldn't. Fits of giggles over took their bodies like they were small children.

"I hate you so much."

Harry tried to stop laughing for a moment so he could speak for a moment, but the laughter wont the battle and just continued. Severus was finally the one who got control of himself. "Now Sirius," Harry realized that he actually called him by his name probably because Sirius couldn't handle being made fun of more than he already was, "how did you not realize that this was all a prank?" But with this Severus just started laughing again.

It was a rare sight to hear Snape laugh. Let alone laugh for an extended period of time. Harry on the other hand was easier to break into fits of laughter. But James Potter and Remus were also laughing with the two of them.

For some reason Sirius didn't realize that the part of Remus Lupin wouldn't be cast until the 3rd movie was actually about to film. It also didn't happen to come up in his mind that he looked nothing like Remus Lupins character. But typical egotistical Sirius didn't think it through. He was getting spotlight and that's all he thought about.

Remus and James had this elaborate prank to make Sirius think he was going to be a movie star and it worked better than they ever thought. All they had to do is book a small room and a cameraman and James used a couple people from work to pretend to be other actors. Harry was used to his father and his friends playing jokes on each other, but this was quite the elaborate one.

But Severus and Harry were in on it from the beginning. Normally Severus wouldn't play along, but any chance to embarrass Sirius was an opportunity that Snape didn't like to pass up.

On "call back day" Severus, Harry, and Remus went to support Sirius and he thought he did great. Little did he know that the director wearing the hat covering his face and speaking with the corniest Australian accent Harry had ever heard was really James. When Sirius got the job he almost cried. And that's when the laughter started. James reveled himself, and Sirius realized that he had been taken for a fool.

"Man, Sirius! You should have seen your face! Oh wait! You can! I have it on camera!" James said through fits of laughter. All of the other people that James hired or asked to help out had left now and it was just the five of them.

James proceeded to go over to the camera and watch a replay of Sirius's almost crying face, and then his complete look of anguish, then it turned into anger. James was almost crying with laughter. "I'm going to put this onto a dvd and watch it so many times."

Sirius was just brooding in the corner. "Okay I get it you got me. Very funny." He would get over it in a day or so. After all Sirius deserved a prank on him since he pulled them on everyone, and everyone meaning Harry, Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore, students at the school, and even Peeves.

Severus was seeming to get the most joy out of this though. "Can I get a copy of that dvd please, James?" He said through muffled laughs. "I will watch that every night before bed and I will sleep like a baby."

Sirius scowled. He would retaliate and it would be a big. But it would be awhile so he could gain the element of surprise.

Harry knew that Lupin would get the worst of it, being his boyfriend and all. "Come on, Padfoot, it was all in good fun. Let's all go out for drinks," Harry suggested hoping that this would ease Sirius a little bit.

When everyone calmed down, they did go out for drinks. Sometimes it shocked Harry how well his father and Severus got on now. Not that they particularly were friends, but they have grown to know that they would be in each others lives, and Harry would say that they are finally friends.

Weird how things happen that way. The pub that they went to was a small place but it was rather crowded. Harry couldn't help but wonder if his father felt strange at all in this group of people. Granted that his two best friends, his son and son in law were his company, but he was the only one who wasn't with a lover.

But It could be said the same with Harry. All of these men were 20 years older than him but he was related to one, married to another, and the other two he grew up with. Overall the one who probably felt the strangest was Severus. Since he was the outsider. But he seemed to be fitting in well.

As the night progressed they got a little more drunk then Harry would have liked around his father. Especially since Sirius and Remus started getting randy and making out in the booth and Harry had to keep hitting them in order to stop the public displays of affection. Or more like public displays of two men basically dry humping while drunk. Severus had more control. At least around Harry's father.

When Harry and Snape get drunk together on rare occasions at home, the nights usually end up pretty wild. Usually an argument over something spawns. It turns into an all night obsession. Like the batman pro and con list. But there had been more nights with just as strange. Once, Harry and Severus had been drinking ale all night and started discussing the most effective way to make brownies. Needless to say, 6 hours later they tried 8 different recipes, had 200 brownies and ended up having sex on the floor of their kitchen. Harry accidently burnt himself on a hot pan while being bent over their counter. He didn't care.

No matter what it always ended up with sex. That is where the night was going to lead surely if they ever left the present company. Right now they were playing babysitter for the two intoxicated gay lovers fondling each other. A job Harry would rather not be doing. "How about you guys go home if you are going to do that," Harry said trying to stop them before Sirius stuck his tongue down the throat of his boyfriend again.

"That's probably for the best. I think I'm a bit intoxicated," Remus said very slowly making sure to pronounce each word correctly.

"You think?" Severus threw his sarcastic comment in like always. Remus just smiled and tried to stand up.

The two of them disapperated into the night. Harry despeartly wanted to get home with Severus. Sev was holding his hand quite tight. Harry knew that he was already aroused. They were not nearly as drunk as the two that just left, but it was a weekend and they would go enjoy a couple more glasses of wine together when they got home and see where things went. "Ready to go Sev?"

Severus nodded. But James had something to say, "Harry can I please talk to you alone for a moment before the two of you leave?"

Sev sat down back in their booth and Harry followed his father over to the other side of the room where it was a bit less crowded. "What is it dad?"

"This may not be anything, but have you noticed your mother or Severus acting strangely lately?" James asked with a quizzical look. He was a bit drunk or Harry had the feeling that he wouldn't have asked Harry this question.

Harry had to take a moment to think about it. He thought about the emails and the weird phone calls that Severus was having. He really didn't give it a second thought, but did his father know something that he didn't. "Not really… Severus has been making some strange phone calls but that's about it." He decided to keep out the email part until he heard what his dad had to say. "Why are you asking this, dad?"

"No real reason… Your mother has just been acting kind of weird. I have the feeling that she is hiding something from me. Also with the phone calls, she makes a lot of them. She says she is just checking on you, but I feel like it's a lot more than she is actually calling you… Don't worry about it though son. It's probably nothing. Now I want to go home to your mother. And you should go home with your husband."

They walked back over to Severus and James told both of them goodbye. Then he disapperated. "So what was that all about?" Severus asked Harry.

"Tell you about it when we get back." Then Harry gripped both of Severus's hands in his and they disapperated back to just outside the grounds.

The night was cold out so Harry cast a heating charm on himself for the walk back from Hogsmeade. Severus and him walked back in almost complete silence. Harry wasn't one to keep secrets from his husband, but he didn't know what good would come from talking about what his father had told him. However, he didn't want to lie, so he decided that he would just give Sev the short version of the conversation.

As the reached the gates of Hogwarts, Harry was getting very tired, and his happy drunk mood was almost gone completely. He could tell that Severus's buzz was wearing off also. They walked the rest of the way back to their chambers before Severus asked, "So are you ready to tell me what was wrong with your father?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He proceeded to pour himself a glass of wine, and another for Severus. "I don't really think it was anything important. He was just wondering if my mother was acting strangely. He just said she has been…" He struggled for the right word as to not make Sev suspicious that he was lying, "more distant that normal."

Severus eyed him suspiciously, possibly knowing that there was more that Harry wasn't saying, but as he took a sip of his wine, he seemed to not care to pursue the subject for the moment. "That's it?"

Harry drank the entire glass in one sip and proceeded to pour himself something stronger. "Yeah, that's basically it." Harry hoped that Severus would follow his lead in getting decently sloshed again. He felt like having a drunken night with his husband.

As it so happened, Severus felt like that was a good idea indeed. "Harry, would you be interested in doing something quite different for us tonight?"

This spiked Harry's interest. "What is it, Sev?"

"How about we try a muggle drinking game?" Harry choked on his drink. Was Sev for real? This seemed like something adolescent school kids would do, not to married adults.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked him.

"I recently heard of this game called liquor pong. It shows up in a lot of films Ive been watching."

This couldn't be Severus. This was an imposter. Harry had a hard enough time trying to get Severus to play scrabble with him, and Severus always won that. This was just bizarre. Beyond scary.

"So, your thoughts?"

"Lets try. How do we play?" Harry said, not wanting to miss out on what this led to.

Severus conjured a long table, some plastic cups, and ping pong balls. "The goal of the game is to bounce the ball into the cups on the other side of the table. If I get one in, then you have to take a drink, and visa versa."

This actually sounded fun.

"But I am adding a rule." Severus said with a slight smile. One of those smiles that he had in which you could something sinister was lurking behind his eyes. "If someone makes two shots in a row, the other has to do whatever the other one wants. Sexually."

This was so intriguing. Harry decided to make damn well sure that he would win this, and receive his prize from his husband. "Let the games begin." And so they would.


End file.
